Go nuts or die trying
by hott dogg
Summary: Finnaly Updated! Beyblades like Jackass! Tyson dances like Jacko, Kai gets a mental problem! Max and Eddy are gay! and plenty of randomn stuff. For people with a good sense of humor.
1. Meet the Bladelashers

"Go nuts or die trying" by hott dogg  
  
This is my 1st fiction so go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and their precious characters (thank God for that) in this chapter I only own the 'Bladelashers' (their twin's). Rated PG13 for very course language (must be 13 or over to read this!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the Bladelasher.  
  
It was Thursday 1 o' clock midnight and the boys were asleep, well. one of them are. Tyson were asleep and everyone else put their heads under a pillow while counting sheep. Suddenly everyone except Tyson woke up.  
  
"That hippo just couldn't stop snoring like a f***'n pig!" complained Kai.  
  
"Calm down Kai, let me handle this in a sec." said Ray.  
  
"How can I calm down with his hippo breath going through my ear!" continued Kai.  
  
Ray said nothing he then stuffed a big apple in Tyson's mouth. Everyone went back to sleep, except for Kai. He wrote something in a post-it note and sticked it to the apple. He then went back to his nap.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
"I am a big mature angry pig", read Max as he read the post-it note on Tyson's apple. Tyson was still asleep, but soon get woken up by everyone's laughter. He couldn't hardly talk. Max took out the apple out of Tyson's mouth and showed it to him.  
  
"RAY! Why are you shoved this into my mouth and call me a big mature angry pig!" Shout Tyson, spitting all over the place.  
  
"That's not even my writing" answered Ray, without a clue.  
  
Kai still cracked out laughing in the corner, Tyson stomped his way to him with a fire-bolts in his eyes. "Why did you call me a PIG!"  
  
"O, I'm sorry I never knew that you prefer to be call HIPPO instead", laughed Kai. "GRRRR", growled Tyson stomped away to breakfast. Everyone quietly followed him.  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
Bacon and omelette for breakfast, except for Tyson, Chief in controlled at the kitchen He served Tyson an oatmeal. "Since I think you need a diet, I made an oatmeal just for you", he said handed Tyson the oatmeal.  
  
"Oh how nice of you, Chief. Whoops, there's a big bug there", lied Tyson scooped it all into the bin.  
  
"There is?" asked Chief.  
  
"Yes, now would you mind frying me some bacon!" growled Tyson, moved next to Max. Chief nodded.  
  
10 minutes later, Tyson's breakfast was ready. A fly landed on his bacon. "There's a bug on that" said Max. "Who cares!" answered Tyson, licked the plate.  
  
"Fatty you disgust me" Kai quietly walked away to the doorway.  
  
The phone rang Ray answered it he talked for 10 to 15 minutes then put it down. "Mr Dickinson told us to packed our bags and head to the airport. We are touring to Sydney, Australia this afternoon"  
  
"WOO HOO!". The boys ran to their room and packed their stuff, putting on their BBA jackets. Soon a taxi arrived. Tyson and Kai fought over the front seat, but of course Kai' s win as usual.  
  
At the airport, they quickly went inside their plane & picked a seat. Unfortunately Tyson had to sat next to his Grandpa, since Max sat next to his Mum. Everyone else picked a partner, Mariah ran straight to Ray, but Kai beat her to it. She had no choice but to sit next to her rival Emily.  
  
Soon it was dinner, they had a bowl of spaghetti. Emily was sick of how Mariah ate with her hands. Not just she got a long nails but she also burped a lot. Emily ended up throwing up in a sick bag.  
  
At night, Mariah couldn't sleep and so did Emily, she was playing with her laptop. "Would you cut it out!" screamed Mariah. Emily quietly closed her laptop, "Sorry".  
  
Later at 12, Mariah woke up again. She was bored, so she decided to annoy Emily. She grabbed Emily's sick bag and pop it in front of her. Emily's vomit spitted all over her, waking everyone else because of the huge popping noise. A noisy laughter echoed the plane.  
  
The plane made it to Sydney. The boys stayed at the Four Point Sheraton Sydney Hotel. As the boys unpacked their bags a loud knock echoed the door. Ray opened the door Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert stepped in.  
  
"I got a news for you" said Robert. "I heard there is this group call the Bladelashers and there's a rumour that they are so tough and looks exactly like you guys"  
  
"Hear that Pig, you got a twin" interrupted Kai.  
  
"So we thought we better warn you, 'cause it's kind of suspicious. So anyway I hope you got the message" said Oliver "We better go and warn the others"  
  
"Okay thanks guys" Said Ray as he closed the door.  
  
As soon as they finished they stepped outside their bedroom and found a group of bladders exactly like them. They stared at each other suspiciously and walked away, saying nothing.  
  
The boys ended up went to the different place. Tyson to the Buffet, Max to the beach, Ray to the sushi bar and Kai to the Sydney Monorail to chill.  
  
~Tyson's Day~  
  
Tyson stayed at the hotel, he booked a VIP table at the buffet all for himself. As he about to pinch the last pizza on the hot plate, someone else grabbed it was a guy who look exactly like him. He wore a yellow jacket, a blue shirt, red short and a green cap and a green jacket with BBO written on it.  
  
"Get your paws off my pizza, sister!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"No, I have a name and it's Jason!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, fatty I'm Tyson!"  
  
A security walked toward them and yanked them both "Excuse me! We don't tolerate that crap in here so go and live punks!"  
  
They both left with a face turned red, "It's all your fault! I challenge you to a match!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
The battle don't stayed long, Tyson's blade simply fell out of the stadium and smashed. Jason laughed and left him.  
  
~Max's Day~  
  
Max was in the beach, he was kind of bored for a while but that does not lasted long as soon as he spot a bunch of girls in bikinis.  
  
He quickly went to the large rock and changed, applying a pink sunscreen in his nose. When Max was completely naked, Mariah who was training as a junior lifeguard spotted him. She was wearing a red and yellow swim suit with a whistle around her neck.  
  
"AAAAAARRRGGGGGH!!!!!" screamed Mariah, ran away.  
  
"Hi Mariah" said Max, still nude. He then put on his short with Homer on it eating donut and work his way to the girls. "Hi girls!" 10 to 20 girls playing volleyball in front of him suddenly stop, a guy like Max stepped in front of him furiously. He quietly grabbed the girls away with him, "C'mon girls! Lets go to the water!"  
  
"Hey that's mine. I get them first!" said Max.  
  
"Says your Mum that is, anyways nice to know you loser I'm Jazz. See you around!" Jazz walked away with the girls around him giggling at Max, who was very p***ed off.  
  
"Stupid Jazz! He thinks he so good, we'll see about that!"  
  
~Ray's Day~  
  
Ray was at the sushi bar. As he grabbed a plate and helped himself with the sushi a little girl a bit like Mariah, pinched the sushi off his plate and ran. "Excuse me but that was my sushi", said Ray a little annoyed but yet with manners.  
  
"Oh really? Jay!!! There's some trouble maker around here!" She screamed.  
  
"What! I was training to be a waitress for my part time job! You already got me fired at my last 3 job, goodness!" A guy who looks like Ray walked toward them and sighed.  
  
"This guy wants his sushi back!" said the girl.  
  
"No I just want to."  
  
"Look I know my girlfriend can be such a pain in the a** a lot of times, but can we just end this little havoc in a battle?"  
  
Ray slowly nodded, then the battle is on. Unfortunately Ray's blade stopped 1 second before Jay's making him the loser. "Yeah go Jay!" said the girl lifting his hand.  
  
"Quiet!" said Jay walked away angrily. He then ended up fired again. Ray quietly sighed and walked away, "Who is he? And why he dressed just like me?"  
  
~Kai's Day~  
  
Kai was walking his way to the Monorail and sat at the corner where no one else around and quiet. But then came a guy looks exactly like him interrupted. "Yo Dogg that's my seat you sit on!" he said "C'mon move, I need to get my mind off that Hippo, Jason so move!"  
  
"Well that's the same with me, I want to get my mind off the Pig, Tyson. No way man, I refuse" answered Kai stubbornly.  
  
"How about a battle, mate?" "I love to, I can smell victory already" Said Kai, confidently.  
  
The battle was so long but Kai was losing like his other friends, his blade were crushed into pieces for the first time ever and of course he fr**ked out. "It's not fair!" He yelled "You cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Shut up you F***'n moron! You are a b**ch like Tyson, yes a fat one!" Kai yelled again.  
  
"It's just a match"  
  
"Shut up duck with no brain" Kai yelled again as he went out of the Monorail with those last word, "You are a HO! I hate you! F*** you later d***head"  
  
"Did I mention you fight like a girl" grin the boy.  
  
Kai turned around showing his big finger and screamed "Well you smell like an elephant butt!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the 1st chapter, I know it's a bit boring but keep Read & Review, I promise it will get interesting as it goes. So who are these Bladelashers? Will Kai recover from his mental problem? Is Max really Gay? R & R^_^ 


	2. We gonna party 'till we shivers

Hi again crazy people! 1st I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing it, you guys rocks! Keep on reviewing, 'cause the more I got the more hyper I become, to write some more ^_^ Lol  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Beyblade & it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: "We gonna party like we shivers"  
  
Everyone went back to the hotel, they found a letter addressed to Chief. Chief read the letter, it says:  
  
Dear Kenny, as you are aware it was Tyson's Birthday today. I want you and the rest of the group to write a song for him, you got until 6 o'clock before you got to perform it in the surprise party that I about to arranged. I also got another news starting tomorrow you boys will go to school at Sydney Elementary. Your uniform would be delivered to your room by 7 o'clock tonight, signed Mr Dickinson.  
  
2 or 3 minutes later the Majestics boys came into their room again. "Tyson I want you to come with us! And for the rest of you may stay" said Robert, grabbed Tyson's hand and took him outside, left with the rest of his group giving them a little signal. As they left the Bladebreakers struggled to write their song.  
  
"I get my jacket first" said Kai, walking to his room. Inside his room, He found Mariah lying on his bed reading a rather familiar book.  
  
"Hi Kai"  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! What are you doing here!" screamed Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she replayed.  
  
"This is my room! And that's MY DIARY!!!!!" He shouted, taking the diary off her hand roughly.  
  
"It's got nice stories and poems" said Mariah.  
  
"I thought I find you here Kai. Mariah what are you doing here?" said Ray went inside the room.  
  
"Reading my fr***'n diary" answered Kai, unhappily.  
  
"But it's beautiful and romantic. GEE I don't know that you can write poems, I mean you look young and dumb like most teenage his age" said Mariah without thinking.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"What's the noise?" said Max, coming in with Chief and the White Tigers.  
  
"Kai wrote romantic poems for his biggest crush which is me" said Mariah.  
  
"Shut up you F***'n ho!!! I didn't write it for you! I wrote them for my sick Grandma but since she's such a pain in my a** now, I decided to not to send it to her"  
  
"How dare you compare me to that old and ugly looking thing!" said Mariah.  
  
"O please, you're just a fat chubby S***, my grandma is by far more sexier than you, except that she might rotted by now in her grave."  
  
"Mariah, you are not even supposed to be here! You supposed to write a play with us for the party!" Lee grabbed Mariah's hand. "O yeah Kai, by the way Mariah got a huge crush on you"  
  
"Lucky man, Kai! Lucky man!" said Max, eating corn chips and dropped the crumbs all over the carpet, next to Kai's bed (Max is happen to got a hots for Mariah & p***ed off).  
  
"Get out off my room or I'll twist your head off and that goes the same with you're a**!" said Kai with a soft and dangerous voice, meanwhile Mariah making faces at Max. "That's includes you Mariah!"  
  
She gulped.  
  
Everyone else was going somewhere to get a piano. They found one by the party room. The party room was now crowded with staff decorating the spot. They all went back to their room to write. "Okay so who's willing to be the lead singer?" said Ray, the room went silent.  
  
"Kai!" everyone said except him.  
  
"No way Babe! Who do you think I am! I'm not going to hit a note for that PIG, no way I refuse!"  
  
"C'mon Kai, it's not that bad writing a song for Tyson rather than Mariah" assured Chief.  
  
"Shut up Chief!" He replayed.  
  
"Oh yeah" interrupted Max, "I just bought a boom box for his present. I bought it for $56000.40 and if we divided it by 4 it would be fourteen thousand dollars and ten cents" said Max, using a reading glasses with a thick black frame and holding a calculator with a roll of docket attached to it.  
  
Kai was shocked, "WHAT!!!!" without another thought he punched Max's reading glasses then chocked him 'till his face turned purple and couldn't breath. Ray and Chief managed to pulled Kai away from nearly dead Max. Max's face turned back to pink as he took a deep breath while handing everyone a docket.  
  
"You should discuss it first you bl***y b**tard! That's not even taxi fee yet!" Everyone freeze as they felt Kai's hot boiling blood all around him. Chief handed Max a 2 litres spring water and he drank it all up, recovering. "Aren't you going to get me some spring water Chief?!" Kai yelled again. Chief quietly handed him a spring water, shaking. Later the Majestics back again to their room.  
  
"How's the song?" asked Robert.  
  
"Get out!" said Kai with a soft dangerous voice. Ray took Robert outside, "Um Robert, Kai is in the bad mood right now, so I think we just see how it goes at 6" Robert slowly nodded and left.  
  
Meanwhile in their room Kai is still raging "Here's the money, next time think first you moron!" He roughly handed Max the money and the docket. "Now we can write the song" continued Kai, as he went inside his room closing the door.  
  
10 minutes later he came back with a pencil in his ear and a piece of A4 paper in his hand. "Here check it out. Tyson you are so fat and green. Tyson you smell like gasoline. Tyson. yeah. Tyson, you are a hippo who's birthday I missed it"  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of you calling him a hippo that smell like gasoline in his birthday" Said Ray.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that Tyson is a natural fatty and it's not my fault that Tyson got an unhappy party!"  
  
"I've wrote a song while we touring and I think it will be just perfect for the party" said Max. They tried it on the piano and all agreed.  
  
"Okay so we're done, so now what?" asked Kai impatiently.  
  
"We have to help set the table" said Ray.  
  
"Oh. s**t" said Kai.  
  
"Surprise!" shouted everyone as Tyson entered the room.  
  
"Surprise" said Kai by himself with no spirit. Tyson sat at the big round table with the rest off the beybladers, he sat next to Max and Chief.  
  
Then came a huge round cake with all the beybladers chocolate figurine on the top of it. Kai quickly grabbed the Tyson and the Mariah and played with it. Mariah was kind of glad, until she saw Kai breaking off both of their heads and played it as a puppet. "Look everyone, Tyson and Mariah is on a honeymoon" He said joined the puppet together, then he started to sing "A whole new world. for Tyson and Mariah.. They get married.." He roughly put the Tyson's head in Mariah and Mariah's on Tyson. "This is what their kids would looks like after they have sex" He continued.  
  
Everyone's laughed except for Tyson, Mariah and Max. Tyson did not laugh 'cause it was his birthday and it's insulting. Mariah didn't laugh 'cause she likes Kai not Tyson. And Max didn't either 'cause he really likes Mariah and p***ed off.  
  
The party soon turned into a Kai's puppet show, with laughter echoing the hotel all night long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I have to end this chapter somewhere. Anyway keep read and review, 'cause the more review I get the more hyper I get to write this story, LOL ^_^ hott dogg. 


	3. School, no way babe!

Hey boys & girls, monkeys, chimps, & circus crews, hott dogg here with another chapter of "Go nuts or die trying". Firstly I like to thank all the reviewers for your reviews, & my best reader Amara. L (did I get it right), keep on reviewing, work it gorgeous! Hope I didn't scare you, 'cause I get very nuts from times to times he.. he.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade & any of it's characters. I just own Cendana, Mr Cole, Mrs Cook & few other teachers in this chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3. School, no way babe!  
  
The next morning they all ready for school. Tyson was dressed really weird, he was wearing a maroon vest, a tie, a grey pants, black leather shoes, a high socks and his blue hats added. Soon a black limo came to pick them up.  
  
"My name is Cendana, I'll be your driver" said the limo driver. Later they met the All Starz, Mariah, Kevin And the Majestics.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Nerd a**" laughed Kai pointing at Robert. Kai dressed horrible, his shirt was half tucked, his tie was a mess, and he wore his red skate shoes instead.  
  
They entered the office and stepped inside the room with 'Principal' written on it. "We're here, what do you want!" announced Kai.  
  
An old lady was inside, "Hi I'm Mrs Cook the principal"  
  
"Yo I'm Kai the rebel!" said Kai. "Mind if I hook up with y'all for a while?"  
  
"Normally no one ever says that to a principal, in my days" laughed Mrs Cook.  
  
"Welcome to the 20th century lady!" said Kai.  
  
"Well, I better put you into classes now" She said. She stood up and took them to the year 2 class, "Okay, you're 2 Crimson with Mrs Cauchi" She said pointing to Kevin, who slowly went in.  
  
They then went to the year 5 class "Emily and Mariah, you're going to be in 5 Mauve with Mrs Muller" The girls went in. They then walked to the very quiet class with 6 A written on it "Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny you boys are in 6 Andromeda with Mrs Adams" the boys went in.  
  
At last they went into a noisy class with sport posters and flags all over it (If you go to Kings Langley Public School this is what you see in Mr Cole's class) "The rest of you will be joining Mr Cole in 6 Diamond" She takes them in to the man and left them.  
  
"G'day I'm Mr Cole welcome to 6 Diamond" said the man, take them in. "Class! This is Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Max and Ray. Why don't you all introduce yourself" said Mr Cole.  
  
"Hi I'm Tyson. I love to eat & beyblading" Smiled Tyson politely.  
  
"Hello I'm Kenny. People call me Chief" Said Kenny.  
  
"What's up girls, I'm Max I love Girls and the beach" Smiled Max.  
  
"Hi I'm Ray, I'm from China" Said Ray.  
  
"Yo Brothers, Je m'apple Kai (French for my name is Kai) AND WOULD YOU MIND QUIT STARING AT MY TATTOO LIKE THAT!" Shouted Kai.  
  
Everyone stared in Horror. "Okay, there's 5 table there, go and help yourself" Said Mr Cole exited the room and entered again with 5 more kids that looked awfully familiar. "Class, it seems that we got some more arrival today. So why don't you boys start by a quick intro"  
  
"Okay, I'm Jason I love to eat & beyblading" Said a guy that looked like Tyson, as he sat next to Tyson and grin.  
  
"Hello I'm Andy, The Chief is what they call me" Said a guy that looked like Kenny, as he step next to Kenny and sit.  
  
"Hey there Girls, I'm Jazz I love beach and chicks" smiled a Max look a like, sat next to Max.  
  
"Hi I'm Jay, I born in China" Said a Ray look a like, sat next to Ray.  
  
"Yo Gangsta, Bonjour! I'm Tai, YES IT'S A REAL TATTOO SO QUIT STARING!" Shouted Kai look a like, sat next to Kai.  
  
Everyone stared in horror, except Kai 'cause he's use of that attitude.  
  
Soon it was recess, they all ran to the quad with their Beyblades and recess. Tyson took out a giant plastic bag filled with his recesses. He got a banana, 3 packet of BBQ chips, 2 burgers, 3 hot dogs, 2 dozens of sushies, one whole box of pizza, 3 Gatorade drinks, a packet of Doritos Nachos with salsa, a packet of M&M's peanut, 2 slices of cheesecakes, 2 tubes of Chocolate dairy snacks, 6 iced donuts, 8 bologna sandwiches, a box of ICM, and last but not least 8 chicken wings. Everyone else got a banana and a packet of chips. Soon they met up with the rest of their friends. "So what's up in your class?" asked Max.  
  
"We learned Japanese & Robert found 3 women in his life! Amy, Stefania and Joanne! Kawaii!!" Said Enrique. Kai walked over to Enrique, "Yo Dog, What is F*** you in Japan?"  
  
"Fuku anata" said Enrique.  
  
"Thanks, mate" Said Kai then walked over to Tyson, "Yo Hippo, Fuku Anata!"  
  
"Pardon?" Asked Tyson. Kai laughed hysterically everyone stared at him again. They walked to the playground and had a little battle, unfortunately 3 strange big-boobed girls distracted them.  
  
"Hey Roberto" they flirted.  
  
"This is Amy, Stefania and Joanne" introduced Robert, went red.  
  
"Great! Ask Max if he could come along!" Laughed Kai.  
  
Amy has a short brown hair, Stefania has a blond curly hair and Joanne is a long haired Blondie. "Shut the F*** up you big mature angry B***H!" Shouted the angry blondie, Joanne.  
  
"Why YOU!" Shouted Kai, Tried to tackled the girls especially Joanne the Blond unhappy Bi***. Everyone stopped him, He ended up in the sickbay tied in the bed.  
  
The bell rang and they were learning Japanese. The class were learning to make sushi, but Kai wasn't interested so he shoved his raw fishes in poor innocent Tyson, the 'HIPPO' who loves to eat and went back to his seat.  
  
He quietly took out a Bart Simpson pencil out of his Dragonball Z pencil case and scribbling in his book with Nintendo cover. He looked at Tai, sitting next to him, scribbling like him only faster. Kai doesn't want to be beaten so he scribble faster than Tai. Tai then goes faster is well and they both ripped their book.  
  
Next lesson was Dancing. They had to practice for Year 6 Farewell. They were doing Macarena and YMCA. Max was the King of the dance floor, he kept shaking his big a** like a wobbly jelly. The girls looked at Jazz shaking his even wobblier, they looked like Shakira in the bad hair day. Max doesn't want to be beaten, so he shake his even wobblier making him looked like Sara-Marie with his a** about to drop.  
  
Kai and Tai didn't dance at all, a stressed teacher named Mrs Adams walked over to them, "Would you dance?"  
  
"No Lady, I refuse!" They both said, in the Austin Power's accent. As the result they both punished, and had to dance together with Jacko's 'Billie Jeans' with everyone watching cracked up laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go people, I have to end this chappie somewhere. Keep on R & R, I'll be posting the next one very soon, LOL ^_^ hott dogg. 


	4. Raspberry Syrup

Hiya it's hott dogg here again. Firstly I like to thank my gorgeous talented friend SamuraiHaruko (everyone check out her story or ELSE !!! JOKING ^_^ ) & my other reviewers.  
  
OK here is another chappie of "Go nuts or die Trying", in this chapter, Kai is a Sex Education teacher, Kevin will discover puberty & more of Kai exploding. I call this one "Raspberry Syrup" because some grotty weird reason, which you'll find out soon (O if you a girl & got your puberty you know pretty much what I'm saying or if you a guy like me you'll learn it in Sex education in High School ^_^ lol) Just read it 'cause it's not Disgusting, it's so funny. Ok, just a reminder it's a PG-13 stuff so you MUST be 13 + or just plain nuts.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade & it's Character.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4. Raspberry Syrup  
  
It was lunchtime, when they finished the dancing lesson. They decided to play but Mariah kept giving Kai a complain, all she wanted to talk about is the dancing lesson, yes she had a crush on Mr Kai "It was great how you danced you know"  
  
"Well I didn't see you dance at all" said Kai bitterly. Mariah then dobbed to Ray as usual, but all Ray said was to ignore him.  
  
"Hey frosty snow B***h" yelled Kai "So you want to ignore me, huh!" Kai snapped. Mariah said nothing she was pretty much hurt.  
  
Later when they went home to the hotel Max saw Mariah crying. She told Max what happened. Eddie And Enrique came along, and help is well so Mariah told them what happened, 'cause she knows when it comes to girls these boys are experts.  
  
Eddie was teaching Mariah to talk like a tough Lady "Yo listen you dirty son of the b****, I don't want to waste my time on you loser who doesn't even know how to 'snow blow' and for you big fat information I happen to have a high school sweetheart, unlike you loser who still have Barbie doll stuck up your a**"  
  
Enrique kindly helped Mariah to act, "You then turned around and flip your hair"  
  
Max quietly took a pair of high heels shoes and put them on, walked his way across the room in a catwalk style (like a model) "Glide, twist, glide, twist." Mariah then stomped roughly across the room, Max looked at her in horror, "O my God I never seen that one since Jurrasic Park, this is going to take a lot of work. Remember to keep those hips twisting" He said while demonstrated it once again "See, don't I look sexy!"  
  
Mariah laughed out loud, the boys then sat next to her and laughed "OK, just do your thing after school tomorrow and we'll do the rest." Said Eddie. "Later you shall find your Prince charming in front of the school waiting for you" continued Enrique "'Cause I know a perfect man to do this"  
  
"Thanks guys" said Mariah, she can't wait to do it on Kai.  
  
Next morning they all rushed up to a car, which usually takes them to school, except Tyson he finished his & everyone's breakfast. On his way to the car he met The Dark Bladers, (a ghost like bladers) stopping him, "But.. but.. I thought you guys suppose to be in the underworld?" said Tyson, shaking. The Dark Bladers shook their heads. They looked at Tyson with a scary glare, Tyson was so worried that he might get killed but he doesn't. "We found out that it's not just you guys being copied, the other group including White Tigers, Majestics, & Allstarz are also being copied apart from us, so we want you to be careful. Someone's definitely behind this" Said the leader.  
  
"YO PIG! ARE YOU GOING TO SCHOOL OR WHAT?" Screamed Kai from outside the hotel, his message were loud and clear that The Dark Bladers quickly melted and eventually disappeared. Tyson ran to the car and they left the hotel. "What took you so long pig?" Asked Kai. "I saw The Dark Bladers" begun Tyson catching his breath.  
  
"I told you to takes some garlic! But you never listen would you pig!" Kai snapped.  
  
"How come you never carry some yourself Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't have to" Said Kai, opened his mouth in front of Max's face. Max fainted, his face turned green.  
  
Meanwhile at school, Mariah was planning her payback. But of course she had to practice it on Robert and the others first. It works perfectly, but they don't know what would Kai responded when they try it on him. They decided to try it at recess, but Chief thinks that it's isn't a good time.  
  
"I don't think we should do it" Said Chief.  
  
"I don't think we should do it! Bla bla bla! Shove it Chief!" teased Tyson.  
  
"But but" Said Chief.  
  
"Don't but me young man!" said Tyson, pulling an old lady act, "Now zip it"  
  
"Tyson" Said Chief.  
  
"Tyson! Bla bla bla you need to exercise bla bla bla ! I love Dizzi bla bla bla !" Teased Tyson.  
  
The bell rang, they all headed back to class. Ray and Kai were called to the principal office. Ray was wandering why he's called, but Kai knew perfectly well that he's a bad-ass, so he's not surprise at all. They went inside. "Welcome, boys" Mrs Cook, the principal greeted them. "Sit down please"  
  
So they sat, "Okay, listen boys, your teacher Mr Cole had reported me that you boys' done a great job so we decided to move you guys to year 7 (Ok, this school is from Kindy to high school ^_^), so you wont be in year 6 anymore" Explained Mrs Cook.  
  
"Yeah! I can finally break free from that Hippo cross Baboon, Woo Hoo!" Kai jumping in joy, "Yo, thanks Lady" He smirked. Suddenly he stop, unexpectedly "Yo wait a minute, I thought I'm a bad a**, what makes you think I suppose to go up?"  
  
"For your excellent Sex education program you provide for the Kindy. Mr Cole told me that every lunch time you gather up with bunch of Kindy kids and tell them a fables about puberty, therefore we school can save more money to not hire a Sex Education program." She laughed. "Oh my favourite one is your topic 'Having Sex, lose more weight', a 2nd grader Kevin explained it to me, you said that's because you twisted in all kinds of weird directions. Oh my my. Maybe I should try it someday" She laughed.  
  
Kai face went bright red, "Lady, you disgust me!" He stepped out.  
  
Kai and Ray went into their new class, They were surprised to find some of their friend there. Mrs Discala was marking the role, they have English. It was kind a okey, since they have such a cool teacher.  
  
Soon they have to go to Geography, their teacher is Mr Maharaj, a South African guy who got a very bad temper. Kai sat next to Spencer (From Demolition Boys), They were talking about Gloria, Spencer's sister, Mr Maharaj was so annoyed. "What is this a Church, No more Gloria, holy bible whatever!"  
  
"Kiss my hairy a**, Maharaj" Shouted Kai.  
  
"YOU STAND UP" He yelled "GET OUT OF MY CLASS OR I'LL SENT YOU TO MR HAWKES" (He's the Geography head teacher at Hills Sport High, all these high school teacher is real. In fact I hate Mr Maharaj!)  
  
"No, lick my balls" Said Kai, running away, yes there was a huge chaos after that.  
  
Back at the 6 grade, Tyson, Max & Kenny were doing Science with a weird middle-age teacher, Mr Nowland. The bell rang it was now recess. As usual Mr Nowland greeted all the girls nicely and let them go first 'cause he got a crush on all of them "Good Afternoon, Girls"  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr Nowland" Replied all the girls as they walked out of the class quietly.  
  
Now it was the boys turn to get kick out, "GOOD AFTERNOON BOYS, NOW GET OUT! LUNCH TIME DETENTION TODAY OR DIE! FOR MESSIN' WITH MY GIRLS AND MISSBEHAVING!"  
  
The boys quietly get out in horror, "HURRY UP, GET YOUR BUTT MOVIN' CHOP CHOP!" He yelled, pushing Tyson and kicked him in the a**, he just can't live the fat kid alone.  
  
At the playground they found Ray, He looked so sad. They walked of to him and asked. "Ray, what happen?"  
  
"I got a bad news you guys, Kai told me that he's quit and move with The Demolition Boys. He also said that he won't be needing this anymore" Said Ray, holding up Kai's Dranzer. The group sighed in horror.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was walking to his new group The Demolition Boys, "Well well, if it's isn't Mr I don't need us to win the Tournament and enjoy life" Smirked Ian. Kai said nothing, "Get out of AW!"Kai stepped on Ian's leg angrily.  
  
"Shut it you motherf***** Big nose" said Kai. Tyson was watching him across the playground.  
  
"Tyson the tournament is next week, so you better get Kai back and chop chop" Said Chief appeared behind him.  
  
"What!" asked Tyson in horror. Tyson head about to explode but it doesn't. The White Tigers, Majestics & Allstarz Walked over to them, "What happen?" asked Robert.  
  
"Kai left the team" Said Ray, sadly.  
  
"Ohh. Poor Raymond" Said Robert, in babying kind a way.  
  
Kevin was very pissed off of Robert's nonsense, so he kicked Robert's d*** so hard that his face went red. "Aww I need to go to the bathroom! One more thing, John would you come?" Johnny nodded his head and go with him. 3 minutes later Johnny came running to the bubbler, he looked pale.  
  
"What happen John, did Robert did a tongue to tongue with Amy?" Asked Enrique.  
  
"NO"  
  
"Stefania?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Joanne?"  
  
"No it was something really disgusting" Said Johnny.  
  
"What happen?" Asked Chief.  
  
"It's his d**k" Said Johnny.  
  
"What about his d**k?" asked Kevin.  
  
"It's bleeding, Red blood ran down his penis" Said Johnny, Max fainted. Lee covered Kevin's ear, but it was too late Kevin already heard it all.  
  
"Wow, Robert has a Raspberry Syrup running down from his d**k, what a freak show" Kevin responded. "I never knew that guys have a menstruation, too"  
  
"That's not it, Kev" Said Johnny.  
  
"Maybe, he got an unprotected sex with Amy, Stefania & Joanne and one of the girls things pouring with a raspberry syrup that.."  
  
"That's enough Kevin!" Said Lee, covered Kevin's mouth and whispered something to him.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and they all went back to their class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it, I told you it's kind a disgusting. Please R & R and tell me what you think of it!  
  
PEACE ~hott dogg~ =D 


	5. My family tree is a prickle cactus tree

Hiya it's hott dogg again here! I am back and better than ever. Oky doky, firstly I'd like to thank SamuraiHaruko and the others for reviewing I know it ain't that many but it's greatly appreciated ^_^ you guys rocks!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade and any of it's precious characters (Thank God for that!) in this chapter I added few of my characters, they are Emza the bully (based on my evil sister), Kyle (Kai's little bro), Kylie (Kai's big sis), Tyrone & Tizane (Tyson's siblings) & maybe few others with few small roles.  
  
Ok in this chapter it's all about Kai & Tyson's long lost family and their stuff up life. Forgive me if the story a bit stuff up & kind of out of plot, as this story doesn't really have a plot (I just go with the flow) but who cares as long as they funny, he.. he. he. ^_^ LOL =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5. My family tree is a prickle cactus tree  
  
Soon when it was lunchtime it was time for Mariah to do her revenge on Kai. A lot of people watched the fun "Yo listen you dirty son of the b****, I don't want to waste my time on you loser who doesn't even know how to 'snow blow' and for you big fat information I happen to have a high school sweetheart, unlike you loser who still have Barbie doll stuck up your a**" Said Mariah, she then flipped her hair and did a catwalk like the boys taught her to.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Said Kai, yawning "I got enough of that with Kylie (his big sister) at home. Lets see your sweetheart then"  
  
Mariah then walked to see her high school man. It was Robert all along, "Ha. Your high school sweetheart is Robert! Ha. ha. ha."  
  
Eddie was so p***ed of looking at his handy work being wrecked that instant, he walked his way in Kai and tried to shut him up, "You just don't know when to shut up, do you sexy boy! Get a life man!"  
  
"I have a pretty sexy one" Continued Kai beating Eddie to the edge. Everyone were all cracked up laughing watching them, except for Tyson. He was too busy watching the soccer game in the back of the playground, bottom oval. He saw an awfully familiar boy there. Tyson then remembered, it was Kyle his ex team mate. Tyson used to play soccer with Kyle back in Japan but then he gave it up for Beyblading and never see him again until now. Kyle looks alike to Kai except he doesn't do a so call 'funky' poster paint (according to Kai) in his cheek, he's shy, quiet & doesn't swear at all.  
  
The school bully Emza and her gang was watching the game is well. On the soccer field Kyle accidentally kicked the ball out of the field and hit the ball on Emza's face, this could really mean last moment in his life for him, "Whoever did this to my face will be buried under bug crap tonight dead or alive!" Said Emza. She then saw Kyle in front of her and went all quiet like never before.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kyle said nervously shaking.  
  
"That's ok. Better luck next time man, remember stay cool stay focused" Said Emza calmly. It was odd 'cause she never forgive someone before. She was about to start a conversation when a coach called Kyle, living him out of her sight. Emza the school bully was in love.  
  
Tyson saw the whole thing but then shocked by someone behind him, he turned around and found Max "Hi Tyson" Said Max. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Tyson. "Max! don't scare me like that you b***H!" Said Tyson, holding his chest.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Max.  
  
"Nothing, it was only Emza the bully and Kyle" Said Tyson "This remind me of a story"  
  
"I better get going" Said Max.  
  
"Not so fast!" Said Tyson pulling Max's collar "You never guess what happen with Emza and Kyle" Said Tyson "Kyle accidentally kicked the soccer ball on Emza face but strangely Emza forgive him, this is never happen to anyone before. Something weird is definitely going on"  
  
"Lets spy on them then" suggested Max.  
  
They spied on them and heard Emza talked "We as the Pen15 Gangsta, has to be nice to that kid!" She ordered her famous gang named Pen15 Gangsta. "Why? 'cause I'm in love with that kid" Said Emza furiously.  
  
One of her team member saw Tyson and Max "Look behind you, boss" Said the guy. Emza turned around and saw Max and Tyson "What do we have here? A bunch of idiotic jackasses spying on us!" Said Emza, raising her fist.  
  
"Wait, we're overheard your conversation about Kyle and we can help" Said Max.  
  
"OK I'll take your offer but no tricks or I place you on the hospital coma!" Emza smiled viciously. Tyson shook her hand.  
  
***  
  
"First all you need to prove a guy that you like him, is to be nice to him" Said Max.  
  
"I'm already f***n nice! Am I not good enough?" Screamed Emza. "I'm nice, don't I boys?" Asked Emza turned to her gang and asked.  
  
"NO" answered her gang simply.  
  
"Fine! That's 5 against me!" Said Emza turned back to Tyson and Max "So what other USEFUL guy stuff are you going to teach me?"  
  
"You have to be full of care, perhaps you could make him a lunch or something" Said Max "I can help you cook up a storm if you want"  
  
"No problemo! I'm a good cook you know" She answered. Her gang's face turned all green, Max turned somewhere and went back with Ray.  
  
"I want y'all to meet Ray" Said Max to Emza "He came from China and he could teach you to cook some Chinese"  
  
"Hi how you doing?" Said Ray, shaking Emza's hand "Max told me that you want to learn how to cook, so I asked the people in the café and they said we can borrow their kitchen"  
  
"Great!" Said Emza. And so they all went inside the kitchen and Ray & Emza started to cook.  
  
"Um, Emza which country is Kyle came from?" Asked Ray so that he could pick which dishes to cook.  
  
"I think he's Chinese" Answered Emza.  
  
"Ok thanks Emza" Replied Ray "That's easy then, we could make some rice cakes"  
  
"Cool!, I can do that" Said Emza "You can go 'cause I don't think I would be needing any help" She continued confidently. Ray left and 15 minutes later he came back.  
  
"How are we doing?" He asked.  
  
"I got a bizarre idea of making it into a figure of me, but it's ended up looking like a pig" She sighed.  
  
"How about a soccer ball, Tyson said he's into soccer am I right?" Said Ray, looking around the messy kitchen. The cooking were all ready and it was enough for them to taste some and give them to Kyle.  
  
"All right! I want y'all to taste my cooking and be honest. AND IT'S BETTER BE GOOD!" She screamed, held up her fist.  
  
"Um, it's good" Said everyone smiling, pretending it was good. Emza then walked to the playground and found Kyle sitting down and eating his sandwich. She walked toward him and flipped his sandwich to the ground.  
  
"Here I made you some lunch!" Emza said hastily. "I know you like soccer so I made a soccer ball shaped rice cakes"  
  
"Thanks" Said Kyle politely.  
  
"So, you from China eh? Do like it here in Australia?"  
  
"No, actually I came from Russia. I born there and lived with my Grandfather and my big sister Kylie. I came here on a search for my long lost brother Kai" He said, holding up a photo of Kai. He then quietly took a bite out of the rice cakes and went silent, he knew Emza would expecting a good comment. "This is good" He quietly said.  
  
"Thanks mate, I could make you some of those sh**y stuff again if you want" She smiled scarily.  
  
"Um I better get going now" Said Kyle, walked away. Emza away too, everyone followed her except Tyson.  
  
It took Tyson 5 minutes until he realised that he was left alone. "How dare that b**** left me, some kind a friend Max is!" He screamed. He then decided to talk to Kyle to see if he remember him "Yo"  
  
"Hi, I remember you, we used to play soccer in Japan" Kyle smiled, shaking Tyson's hand.  
  
"Yes, off course" Said Tyson happily. "Anyway, I think Emza the bully like you" Said Tyson, getting straight to the point.  
  
"I knew that" Answered Kyle, casually "Tizane, a girl in our class got the biggest mouth around here along with her 18 years old big brother Tyrone"  
  
"Tizane? Tyrone? That's sounds like the name of my siblings" Said Tyson "Tizane is my little sister name and Tyrone is my big brother name"  
  
"Well, maybe your family are here" Said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, how about your family?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, I have an 18 years old sister named Kylie and a lost big brother named Kai"  
  
"KAI!" shouted Tyson in shock.  
  
"Yeah but Kai ran away from home, before I even born yet, so I never really know him" Explained Kyle.  
  
"Once you know to him I swear you'll never want to know him" Said Tyson. "So, who do you live with?"  
  
"I live with my Grandfather and his sidekick Boris" Kyle continued.  
  
"Voltaire! Boris!" Screamed Tyson in panic again. Tyson then felt someone tap his back.  
  
"Hey did you know that- Tyson!" Screamed a girl when Tyson turned around. She looks exactly like Tyson except her gender of course. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you're in Russia"  
  
"Tizane?" Said Tyson.  
  
"Well" asked Tizane.  
  
"Tizane?" Asked Tyson again.  
  
"Who's up for some pizza!?" shouted Tizane, in Tyson's kind of way. This was their way of saying 'snap out of it!' That's when Tyson knew that it was really his little sister all along.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"No I asked first, what are you doing here?" She relied grumpily.  
  
"Russian tournament was over last month, there happy now!" Snapped Tyson, hastily.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy now. And for your answer, I'm here because Dad was here" She explained.  
  
"You mean you get to be with Dad and I got to stuck with crazy Grandpa?!"  
  
Tizane nodded happily "If you want you can come and live with us, but of course you have to sleep in my room and read me stories, since you don't have your own"  
  
"No thanks, Ew. I rather be with my mates. Anyways how's Ma?"  
  
"Well 2 weeks ago we won a lottery and Mama ran away with the 4 million dollars and Bobby the dog & Burcher the cat" She said grumpily.  
  
"Great my family tree is a prickle cactus tree!" Said Tyson grumpily.  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So what the f*** is wrong with me? I'm nice, why he looked at me like I'm a monster?!" Complained Emza.  
  
"Well maybe he scarred of you. You're a bully you know, a famous one" Said Max.  
  
"Yeah Emza, Max is right you have to be nice. You're a bully and he scarred of you especially when you flipped his sandwich" Said Ray.  
  
"You have a point there pal" Said Emza "I know! If I give up being a bully, maybe he'll like me!"  
  
Ray smiled, but her gang's mouth dropped open. "Here I wont be needing these" She took out a shield just like FBI's, 3 guns, a pocket knife and other killing items. Sweats dropped from everyone.  
  
***  
  
Tyson makes his way to the canteen, then it was his turn to order "Can I please have a donut" Said Tyson, He then paid the lady. As the lady get his donut, he saw Kai screaming at Mariah, making her cry. Kai then walked pass Tyson, Tyson then made a comment to Kai "Yo Kai, you pretty smooth with the laydeez"  
  
Kai who was very p***ed at the moment, used the end of palm of his hand and hit Tyson's nose. Tyson ended up with a bleeding nose whole, that's when he realised that he shouldn't do that all along. He then went to the sickbay and lied himself down, on his way teachers around the office greeted him 'cause he's famous for being the school Hypochondriac.  
  
Later he felt asleep and dreamt about his Teak-won-doe lesson with his grandpa when he was 10. Suddenly he tasted something hot in his mouth. He woke up instantly and screamed, he found out it was a chilly in his mouth.  
  
"Tyson, wake up!" It was Ray. He handed him a glass of drink "C'mon it's home time" Said Ray, helping Tyson up "I got your bag"  
  
"But.. But.." Moaned Tyson.  
  
"And I took you an after school snack and your donut" Said Ray, held up a brown paper bag.  
  
"Thanks Ray. Where's Max & Chief?"  
  
"Well they both went with Emza, so I figured since nobody know you here I help" Said Ray. They then walked out and went home.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Kai was walking with the Demolition boys. Then there's a long limo appeared in front of the school. Kai, Spencer, followed by Ian went into the back seats. Voltaire normally let Tala in charge, so he get to sit in front.  
  
Spencer stared at Tala's ass through the glass wall between the back and the front seat and giggling, but Tala couldn't hear them 'cause of the wall between them "Look at Tala's ass, it's so sexy!" laughed Spencer.  
  
"What?!" Questioned Ian.  
  
"Don't worry I like your's better" Spencer continued (You probably wandering why they said that, well they obviously gays) Kai then moved away uncomfortably.  
  
Soon they reached the mansion. Kai went out of the limo and entered into his house for the first time in ages. Tala quietly slid a special card into the door hole and the door flew open, Voltaire and Boris were in front of them.  
  
"Welcome home, boy" Greeted Voltaire. They stepped in and found a blue haired familiar young lady ran across the room, screaming. "Kylie say hello to the boy!" Voltaire ordered.  
  
"NO! Granddaddy I need a new hat!" She moaned childishly.  
  
"Kylie!" Shouted Boris.  
  
"Oh hi Boris" She smiled in front of him "Granddaddy I need a new hat!!!!" She continued again.  
  
"Go away!" Screamed Voltaire loud and clear, both Kyle & Kylie quickly ran outside the room. "OK boy, this is your room" Said Voltaire as he lend Kai into his room. Kai quietly stepped inside and sat down in his bed. "Kylie will buy you some pizza and you stay here, OK?" Kai slowly nodded.  
  
Voltaire shut the door and walked to Kylie "Kylie buy some pizza for your brother!"  
  
"I can't" She moaned childishly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel like it"  
  
"Oh and get yourself some new shoes & hats" Said Voltaire helplessly, handed her a credit card knowing this would work as a charm.  
  
"Bye Granddaddy" She smiled again and quickly left.  
  
A while later Kylie was back with the pizza, but found Kai climbing off the window "Hey, this is your pizza. Where are you going?"  
  
"Zip it woman!" He yelled, climbing off the window. Kylie then pressed the security button and the alarm went on. Kai made it to the front door but he got no time to lose, so he launched the Black Dranzer and the door broke open.  
  
"Going somewhere, boy?" Said Voltaire, behind him. "What are you going to do? Send the dogs out? Do your worst!" Said Kai confidently.  
  
"My worst! Do it Boris!" Screamed Voltaire. Boris pressed a button. A weird looking robot showed up and started to dance Macarena in front of them.  
  
"Holy sh**, this is worst! Well y'all can jump in Kai's d**k and kiss my a**" He said, running away. The robot then went out of control, Boris shot it but it became worse.  
  
"Get HIM!" Yelled Voltaire as they chased Kai.  
  
"Good bye Volt, I'm leaving and you can't stop me! I'm going to Miami where the sun shines and it's nice and warm and people don't need some s*** from their Grandpa! I know you don't think I don't have any talent Volt, but I do! So I'm going to leave you and off to Barcelona and sign in for a bull rush s***" Shouted Kai, as he kept running. Voltaire and Boris suddenly stopped running and gave up, they obviously too slow to versus Kai in the cross-country.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go my nuttie readers, that's should be do it for now. Again I'm so sorry for the messy plot 'cause I just do this from a top of my head. I hope y'all like it, keep on reviewing my friends, reviews makes me HAPPY! =D  
  
It's school holiday now in Australia, so I should be able to update another one sooner. In the meantime, keep on going nuts, LOL =D  
  
~hott dogg~ 


	6. I got the power!

Yo there nutty people! hott dogg back again. Firstly I'd like to say big thank you for all my reviewer, love y'all especially you SamuraiHaruko! I promise I wont let you all down, this time I will try my best to stay in plot and improve my grammar. Yes I have spent my entire night, reading through my pocket dictionary *held it up* well hope it'll work. LOL  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6. I got the Power  
  
Tyson was in the hotel room just get change to his comfy clothes. He found Max and Kenny.  
  
"Hi Tyson" Greeted Max.  
  
'Huh! I'm not talking to you" Replied Tyson, sourly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Said Max.  
  
"Ok, anyway I'm off to Grandpa's" Said Tyson.  
  
"What?" Questioned everyone.  
  
"I want to take a Tae-Kwon-Doe lesson" Said Tyson. Chief cracked up laughing. "What?!" Asked Tyson.  
  
"You learn Tae-Kwon-Doe?" Asked Chief.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny Chief! But I'm sure you can't do anything and if I versus you, you wouldn't have a chance KENNY!" Laughed Tyson.  
  
"I don't care I'm coming with you, Tyson" Said Ray.  
  
"Me too" Said Max "Chief, guess you have no choice but to come with us..". "Oh all right" Chief decided to come. They then went to Grandpa's.  
  
***  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing little dude?" Said Grandpa hugged him.  
  
"Nothing. Um can I have a tae-kwon-do lesson like we use to. And these guys also want a join if you don't mind" Said Tyson pointing to Ray, Max & Kenny.  
  
"Ok Tyson, you can continue from where you left off, the red belt. As for the rest of you, y'all start from white belt" Said Grandpa. They all agreed. "Ok Tyson, I want you to hit that board" He continued. The board was in front of the door.  
  
"Me?" Asked Tyson. Grandpa nodded, Ray put his hand up.  
  
"Yes Ray"  
  
"Lee, Kevin and I use to learned all this stuff back in China" Ray explained.  
  
"Aw really. Ok then, you can start from the black belt since you mastered pretty much all the work. As for you Tyson, cut that board!"  
  
"But.. but.."  
  
"Questioning the Sensei huh! Down and give me twenty!" Screamed Grandpa. Tyson drop but he couldn't even do one "One we're going for one! Ray do keep an eye on him, while I go toilet"  
  
"Ok" Said Ray looked down at Tyson. He couldn't see his friend suffer any longer "And twenty" He said. Grandpa turned around and looked at Ray suspiciously. "I'm the only one looking at him" Said Ray.  
  
"Ok Tyson did it" Said Grandpa.  
  
"When?" Asked Tyson, getting lost.  
  
"Tttttoday junior!!!!!" Screamed Grandpa, going crazy. Tyson ran and raised his palm. When the door suddenly flew open, someone went in. Tyson hand landed on top of a blue hair, He looked and it was Kai.  
  
"AAA... ARE YOU BLIND!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Shouted Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"I want to go back to the Bladebreakers! Have a problem with that, PIG!"  
  
"Ok, here we go Kai" Said Grandpa, handed him the clothes. Meanwhile Tyson was picking his nose and decided to play a trick on Kai. He touched a handful of Kai's hair and pulled it hard, living a huge gap on the middle of his head.  
  
"HIPPO!!!! YOU F*** WITH!" Kai exploded in rage. His rage were pretty much the same as when he found out about the $56000.40 Jukebox for Tyson in his birthday (In the 2nd chapter). Kai then dove to murder Tyson. Ray slowly waved his hand in worried, he shut his eyes and Kai went flying back and fall.  
  
"Did you did that" Asked Max. Everyone stared at Ray.  
  
"I don't know" Ray quietly said.  
  
"WHAT THE F*** IS GOIN' ON?" Asked Kai, back on his feet. Everyone paused, Grandpa broke the silence "Kai, break the board!"  
  
"Me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes you" He answered. Tyson cheered for Kai.  
  
"GO HAIRLOSS, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY, WE GOTTA PARTY LIKE WE SHIVERS" Said Tyson, started to sing 'In Da Club' by 50 cents.  
  
"Zip it you big thick muthaf***er!" Said Kai.  
  
"No, make me!"  
  
"If anyone make another noise I'll."  
  
Tyson suddenly farted. Kai become so annoyed. But before he could sent some punch on Tyson, Grandpa break them up "Kai break the board now". Kai then concentrate on the board, he then raised his hand on the board but instead of breaking it he broke his own hand "AWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"No that's not how you do it" Said Tyson, coming to him "This is how you do it" He broke the board. Kai then put another one, and he broke them again. (Tyson shut his eyes, while breaking it) Kai knew Tyson weren't looking, so he put a piece of steel instead. Tyson hit it confidently but then met with the pain "AWWWWWW!" Tyson's hand went big red.  
  
"HA.. HA.. YOU LIKE THAT SH**, SUCK IN PIG!" Said Kai hysterically. Tyson then looked at his hand and concentrated, suddenly it healed like magic. "YO pig, how did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"IT'S A TRICK!" Kai yelled "A Cheap one!"  
  
The door suddenly flew open, a group of Gothic went in, it's Dark Bladers.  
  
"We have forgotten to mention to you guys that you all have given a special powers. Max, you can see through walls, Ray can move things including telepathy, and Kai can disguise himself as others. We're sorry Kenny, that unfortunately you can have none"  
  
"What about me?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"You have a special one. You can healed people, physic, stop times and also put someone to sleep" They explained "Well, hope that help y'all" They said, suddenly disappeared into thin air. They freak out a little but then recovered.  
  
Tyrone then entered the door "Yo Grandpa! This is bad, Grandma want to divorce! She said that all you think about is yourself!" He explained, gasping for breath "If you want her, she's in Cozy's with Tizane. Gramp, please say you sorry and end this little havoc"  
  
"Is that mean, you'll be getting divorce?" Said Tyson, Started to freak out again.  
  
"No, it's just a fight a very long one. And even if I want to say sorry, it'll be hard to please her. So I refuse, I wont!" Said Grandpa, stubbornly.  
  
"But why?" Asked Tyson "You always teach us to say sorry"  
  
"I'm the man in the house! I don't apologise, she should" He yelled again. Tyson didn't care, he pulled Grandpa's hand and yanked him to the door "I'm taking you to Cozy's, whether you like it or not. Kai would you mind in charge in the house" He asked.  
  
"Sure." answered Kai, in a soft and dangerous voice. Tyson, Tyrone and Grandpa then exited the house. "Sure pig, your nest would be a sinking Titanic by the time you get home!" He grinned, with dirty thought filled in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go everyone, hope you like it. Not exactly the best chapter, but aw well. Read & Review! I'll post the next one very soon!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ luv, ~hott dogg~ 


	7. Shake your tailfeather

Hi there man! I'm back again! Thanks to my friend SamuraiHaruko & other reviewers that kept me going, y'all rocks!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, they're too good to be mine ^_^  
  
Well hope y'all like this one, 'cause this one is more musical & funnier than previous ones. I got the title from P.Diddy, Nelly & Murphy Lee's song, 'cause I love that song a lot at the moment. LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7. Shake your tail-feather  
  
Grandpa drove to Cozy's. The place was weird, it only got few table on it but it got a big stage in front. The place kind a look Mexican, The waiters wear a big hat and ukulele with a tray. "There they are" said Tyson, pointing.  
  
"No I'm not going" Refused Grandpa. Tyson took a menu book "They got 5 different pork chops!" Said Tyson amazed. "Bring them on" Said Grandpa. Grandpa sat next to Grandma but they didn't talk at all even when Tyson start to tell jokes, only Tyrone & Tizane laughed.  
  
"That's it" said Tyson, standing up. "Tizane & Tyrone, go over there!" Ordered Tyson "You two are going to talk and I'm taking the key" Said Tyson to the oldies, taking the car key and he continued "So if y'all want to go home, y'all got to use the waiters bike, like this CHING CHING!" Said Tyson hysterically, making the bicycle noise while pretended he riding the bike. The 2 still didn't talk to each other, the music then start. They saw their grand children danced in the stage. Tyson was in the lead, the truth is he's good at dancing "And I will always love you.." Tyson sang Whitney Houston's song in the high-pitched voice. Then the music change, it was Michael Jackson's 'Billie Jean', they all sang again "She said I was the one, but the kid is not my son" The music then changed again "Man, I feel like a woman..." They all sang, but grandpa & grandma appeared to be annoyed.  
  
"I'm taking a cab!" Said Grandma.  
  
"So do I" Said grandpa. They both stood up.  
  
"Stop!" Yelled Tyson. Suddenly the music changed again, this time it was Village People's YMCA. The Children started to dance and sing again "Young men! There's no need to be down, I said, Young Men!" They all stopped as Grandma exited.  
  
"You three, I'm going home" Said Grandpa. "If y'all want to go home I suggest y'all clear this crap and go down"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at Grandpa's where Kai's in charge. Kai have been looking around at the place, he managed to find a Playstation 2 and now he and the rest are playing super ball. Kai was winning and he shut his eyes with one hands "I'm not even looking, but I still rock! WOO HOO! Yeah Baby!!!" He exclaimed as he jumped on his leg and started to skipped around like a ballet dancer. He didn't even realise that Tyson and his grandpa were looking at him behind him. He then turned around and pretended to be tough "What are you lazy brats doing, clean your mess up! I never see such a disgusting groups of children!! Phew.."  
  
Ray, Max & Kenny were all standing straight behind him, looking at his scary glare in horror like a groups of trained armies. Kai walked pass to Max and hit his head with a newspaper "Get a haircut, it's too long!" He then walked off to Kenny and picked on him this time "Tuck your shirt in.." He then paused, forgotten Chief's name then said "Tobey!"  
  
"Who the hell is Tobey?" Asked Tyson. Kai then realised that he made a mistake "I didn't say Tobey, I said Tubby"  
  
"But I heard you said Tobey" Said Grandpa.  
  
"Well that's because of these bludging c**k sucking d***heads were playing their s*** so loud that you misheard me!" Kai replied.  
  
"OK" Said Grandpa "Tyson's what's that, little dude?"  
  
Tyson got a piece of paper "One of the Mexican dude gave it to me, it's the 23rd annual dance award. The winner going to be crowned of the dance floor"  
  
"Piece of cake, I can win that easily" Said Kai.  
  
"AW yeah? Chicks going to come to me with my dance moves!!!" Said Tyson, started to shake his boot.  
  
"Yeah right, pig! Dream on! All the chicks going to come to Kai, 'cause I'm a babe"  
  
"No way Kai! I'm much hotter with my dance moves" Said Tyson. Kai then laughed madly.  
  
"You're just jealous pig! 'Cause I'm tall and elegant" Replied Kai.  
  
"No seriously, they thinks I'm cute like Snoopy" Tyson said.  
  
"Then make the best man win" Said Kai, shook Tyson's hand.  
  
"Tyson break the board!" Ordered Grandpa.  
  
"YO, while you ordering pig what to do, I'm bored my ass here!" Complained Kai.  
  
"Go and read some magazine there!" Said Grandpa.  
  
"OK" Said Kai. As he started to look he found MAD magazines only, so he decided to asked "Yo, Do you have any Ralph?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"How about Playboy?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"How about one of those magazine, where they all sending picture of their chicks naked?"  
  
"Just watch it!" Said Grandpa, annoyed. Tyson broke the board, he then spined and did a moonwalk "See Kai! I can do a moonwalk!" Said Tyson "I learned it, cause if you trained with Grandpa, that's the golden rules, you must do the moonwalk after breaking the board"  
  
"You're not gonna win with that moonwalk. Chicks loves break dancing and I'm doing it" Said Kai.  
  
"Well if we want to go we must go home and get change, so we're not late" Said Ray. And that's exactly what they all did.  
  
After getting changed, they all went to the Café to have their dinner. Kai took a small plate and a piece of fried chicken. Gary the huge hungry guy from White Tigers, pinched Kai's chicken from his plate. Kai was too short to get it back, Gary was too tall for him. Kai was so mad, so he pulled Gary's hand to a some sort of storeroom and locked him in with a huge sausage in the door. He then walked away, saying nothing.  
  
Meanwhile Gary was wandering, where he was. Although he doesn't know how to speak English, he said something in Chinese and if I translate it to English it will go something like this "Where am I? Gee, it's dark in here. Oh S*** I think I'm lost. Oh I remember, it was that blue Russian d*** who put me here, damn him!"  
  
Meanwhile everyone were eating and Ray asked "Hey, does anyone seen Gary?"  
  
"No! Who cares" Said Kai.  
  
"I'm going to look for him then" Said Ray.  
  
"Me too" Said Tyson, smiling. They looked and Tyson thought that he might be in the storeroom and they were right. Gary rushed to Tyson and hugged him, saying 'I love you' in Chinese. Tyson couldn't breath, his face turned pink. Ray slowly pulled Tyson of Gary and asked him 'Who did these mess?' in Chinese. Gary explained all about it.  
  
Ray, Tyson and Gary walked to Kai "Kai why did you lock Gary in the storeroom? You know he couldn't speak English at all" Said Ray.  
  
"What do you mean, I don't lock that big hairy baboon! Ew. yuck!"  
  
"Liar!" Replied Gary in Chinese "That d*** head is a liar! F*** off Bi***!"  
  
"What did he said?" Asked Kai.  
  
"Nothing" Said Ray, lying. He knew if Kai knows it, it will get longer.  
  
"He said 'That d***head is a liar! F*** off B****" Said Kevin, came in with a popcorn to watch the fum.  
  
"WELL KEEP YOUR C*** OUT OF MY F***N SIGHT! AND I'LL KEEP YOU'RE A** AND C*** ALIVE!" Shouted Kai, going red.  
  
Kevin explained it to Gary in Chinese and Gary said "Bring it on, b****"and Kevin explained it to Kai. Kai then looked at Gary and he instantly knew that he doesn't stand a chance so he said, "Pull me boys!" While pretended to attack, but he couldn't. The huge security then came "Get out of the café or I'll make you suffer!" So they all went.  
  
"Hey, it's almost time for the award, so we better split up" Said Max. They all agreed, so they all went to their own separate way.  
  
***  
  
At the dance award Kai was waiting for Tyson. He was wearing a blue and grey baggy Fubu shirt and his hair were corn-rowed like Rapper. Ray walked over to Kai "Kai why did you lock Gary? I know you did it"  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you" Said Kai.  
  
"Well you can baby sit Kevin for a couple of week"  
  
"Deal" Said Kai, then walked to someone who looked familiar. The guy was wearing a leather jacket and a sunglasses, he was talking to Max, Kai grabbed him by the shoulder and took his glasses, it was Kenny. "Chief?" Said Kai in shock, he never seen a nerd dressed that way before.  
  
"A nerd have their time to shine, you know" Said Kenny.  
  
"Anyway since I saw everyone here, looks like the f***n pig is chicken out!" Said Kai. DJ then appeared on the stage, as always he was hosting the show "B**** and gentlemen! It's show time! Hurry. hurry form a parallel lines". Everyone form a parallel lines, a red carpet rolled in between. Everyone took turn dancing and if people like it they cheer. Person with the most cheer wins.  
  
Kai did his break-dancing, but unfortunately nobody's cheer. "What's up with these people, man!" He said to Max, when he finished. Max shrugged. "Aw well, at least I showed up" He said.  
  
Then came a fat Michael Jackson, doing a moonwalk through the carpet. It was Tyson, he won over the crown, the chicks all came to him, they all cheered non-stop.  
  
Kai's mouth dropped open "I think I'll go home to rehearse for the Beyblade tournament" He walked, full of shame.  
  
"Surprise!" Said the familiar voices, gun wave heard on the back. "The tournament is this week, brother!" The voices said again.  
  
"Aw f***" Said Kai, he knew it was Tala and his boys. Spencer took Kai & kidnapped him while max managed to escape to tell the rest. Kai was locked in the van, with guns pointed on him. He again been kidnapped by the Demolition Boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, hope you like it. I'll post some more chapter later on, see you then.  
  
Aw. please review ^_^  
  
Love y'all always ~ hott dogg ~ =D 


	8. The pig save your life!

Hi I'm back!!!!! And Hyper than ever!!! Again I'd like to thank SamuraiHaruko my best bud & my other reviewers that keep me going, you guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. LOL, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8. The pig save your life!  
  
Kai was at Tala's room in Voltaire's mansion with the Demolition Boys. He was tied to the chair "What do you think you're doing, running away? It's a big mistake and you know it" Said Tala, but Kai didn't answer.  
  
"Spencer, waste him!" Said Tala, exited the room.  
  
"Anything you wanted to say before you die, Kai?" Asked Spencer, while filling his gun with bullets.  
  
"Well, there's something, but nah.."  
  
"No go on, I got plenty of time" Said Spencer.  
  
"Well it just that, you got such a wonderful voice and a great image" Said Kai, lying.  
  
"Really?" Said Spencer "I'll untied you and you can watch me sing"  
  
"Thanks, Jackass!" Said Kai, He suddenly punch Spencer's di** with his fist and quickly ran away.  
  
"Get that little b***h!" Screamed Spencer, painfully. Kai was running and he went to the corner, he could see Voltaire's coming. Kai was so nervous "Stupid Tala" Said Kai, then turned himself into Tala, using his given Magical Power. "Aw hi Tala" Greeted Voltaire as he walked passed Kai, who's in disgust as Tala.  
  
"Huh?" Kai asked himself. He looked at himself and remembered that he was Tala "Wow, I always wonder what it was like to be Tala! Wow, he have a pretty sexy a**!" Said Kai, then pulled his shirt sleeve "Wow, he got a smooth skin and a big juicy d**k too" Said Kai, stretched his pants "But I rather be Kai" He said, turned back to normal "Those pants are too tight! But mine are just right" He heard a noise so quickly ran, but unfortunately Spencer and Ian caught him.  
  
"Freeze, motherbi***es!" Spencer shouted. Then, Chief, Max, Tyson & Ray came to the rescue "Run Kai! I'll take care of it!" Shouted Tyson.  
  
"Thanks, man" Said Kai, quickly ran.  
  
"Yo fat-ass, you let him go! You have no sense you freak!" Shouted Ian at Tyson.  
  
"Freak, you calling me Freak! Apologise now, you Captain Big-nose, 'I'm gonna blow you away!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
"Apologise? No way babe!" Ian laughed madly. Tyson frowned, he then waved his hand in the air putting a sleep spell on Ian & Spencer, who then automatically fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Kai was still running, suddenly he heard another noise "Where the hell are you going punk?"  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Yep!" Said Tala, clapping his hand "I'm not as stupid as Spencer. Which mean I ain't gonna let you say anything" Said Tala, taking his gun.  
  
"No way, sexy boy! I'm taking a vowel. That I'll die sexy and I'll be buried sexy is well, with Pamela Anderson!" Smirked Kai.  
  
"Why, cause she got big jugs?" Asked Tala, laughing.  
  
"Cause I think she's the sexiest woman alive and I'm the sexy Beast. So I think I deserve that!"  
  
"Sure, I'll make it happen plus I even arrange & pay the funeral for you" Tala pointed his gun at Kai "Yo Kai! If you go to hell tell them Tala sent you"  
  
Kai quickly turned around ran in horror, but he was too late. He was shot in his a**. Tyson, Max, Ray & Chief then came but again they were too late. Kai then rushed to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Tyson was wandering around in the Hospital suddenly a group of nurses pulled him with them "Come on, doctor" Said one of them.  
  
"But I'm not a doctor!" Said Tyson.  
  
"Very funny, good one doc" Said another one.  
  
"I'm only 12" Said Tyson, but they took him into the surgery room anyway "I keep telling you I ain't no Doctor!"  
  
"And we kept telling you 'very funny' now lets go!" Said the nurse as they put on the green apron, green cap & plastic surgery glove on Tyson. Tyson had no choice but to go with them. He leant down to look at the patient it was Kai. He looked like he's asleep, but then he opened his eyes and fainted again, seeing Tyson's big fat disgusting face really close to his.  
  
Another groups of nurses then came by to the room again "Hurry! There's an 82 years old man steeling a bottle of medicine and ate them! This patient, just have to wait!" Everyone then rushed outside except Tyson.  
  
When they all exited, Tyson wandered around the surgery in hunger and remembered that he had a packet of tropical fruit bubbalicious candy. He took out the candy out of his pocket and took one out. Don't want to waste anymore time, he quickly threw the candy in the air and tried to catch it with his mouth, but unfortunately he failed. It dropped into some cut open red blooded cheek, which appear to be Kai's a**.  
  
Tyson was freaking in shock cause it's his last candy, without another thought he gently put his hand inside and looked around for the round candy, but all he could only feel was some oval shape smooth stuff. He quietly took it out and realised, it was just a bullets, so he dropped it back inside then realised that he shouldn't dropped it in Kai's a**. So he went looking for it again, but found his candy instead. The candy was all covered in blood, but Tyson didn't give a sh*t "Aw Raspberry flavoured candy!" He said, dropped it into his mouth without even rinse it or wiped it first.  
  
Then he heard some group of people came back to the surgery room. He then quickly looked for a glue in panic, to stick Kai's a** back together, but he found nothing but staple "Staple, good enough for me" Said Tyson as he stapled Kai's a** together. Fortunately Kai didn't even move or wriggled for the pain, he probably still uncourteous because of seeing Tyson's face.  
  
The nurses, all entered and glared at Kai's stapled a** then at Tyson. "It was like that, when I got here" Tyson said. The nurses then carefully took the staple off one by one. Now they all carefully took out the bullets and tried to stick Kai's a** back together, but because of the staple hole it is impossible to stich since the string would just slipped through the holes in Kai's a** and make it even bigger. Remembered his healing power, Tyson then step forward and put his right hand on top of Kai's a** and healed them, make it as good as new with no trace of blood. The nurses then looked at him in shock. There's a long silence, until one of the nurse broke the ice "Well ok, we should probably tell the patient's friend that he'll be alright but still asleep" Said the nurses, went outside living Tyson inside.  
  
Tyson wandered around again, while the nurses explained the news to Max, Ray & Chief. He found a machine, appears to be a zapper. Tyson put the zapper on top of Kai's chest but nothing happen. He then realised that it was unplugged, so he took the zapper of Kai's chest and plugged them on. Curious to use it, Tyson slowly brought the zapper toward his ear and listen to the electric noise it making. Thought it was ok, he pressed the 2 zappers together, causing him to jump 50 feets up above the ground in shock. He then fall on top of Kai's stomach and bounced of to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIG YOU D**KHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M ONLY WEARING THIS STUPID HOSPITAL ROBE AND NOTHING ELSE IS ON! (Not even undies)" Kai yelled.  
  
Ray, Max & Chief heard a very familiar scream, so they rushed to Kai's room and found the 2 freaking out. Kai was yelling, while Tyson was trying to get his bottom up (He was too fat to get up so he always need a hand)  
  
"PIG YOU MOTHERBI***ES, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BY GIVING ME A SUDDEN EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!" Yelled Kai, going all red and steamy.  
  
"Now Kai, I'm sure that."  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, YOU FORGETING THAT I'M THE CAPTAIN AROUND HERE, NERD-ASS!" Kai yelled, pushed Kenny to the ground "AND YOU PIG!"  
  
"The pig save your life!" Said Ray as he helped Tyson and Chief both up. They all then went back to the hotel, with Kai having trouble walking and grumping throughout the process.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, I hope you like it. Please keep R&R. The next one will be posted real soon!  
  
LOL ~ hott dogg ~ ^_^ =D 


	9. Sargent Kai

Hott dogg ~ Hello everyone, hott dogg's back and better than ever!! Introducing my best friend SamuraiHaruko and one of my freak Cyber-Shady, who always annoy me and got to have it!!!  
  
SamuraiHaruko ~ *appear with bag of sugar* Yeah, sugar!!!! I love sugar!!! *started to swallow the tonnes of sugar bag* ^o^ Yeah, I'm young, rich and full of sugar.  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ He.. He.. He. I'm back ^v^  
  
Hott dogg ~ *smack her head* Shut up and do the disclaimer  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Ok, fatty *smirk* hott dogg my man DOES NOT own Beyblade or any of the character, except few of his.  
  
Hott dogg ~ Thank you, sideburn *Tyson appeared on the door, eyes widen* SamuraiHaruko quick hide otherwise they're would be WW3!!!  
  
SamuraiHaruko ~ *still eating sugar* Huh?!  
  
Tyson ~ Sugar!!!!! *tackled SamuraiHaruko, who still trying to get a hold of her sugar*  
  
SamuraiHaruko ~ Mine!!  
  
Tyson ~ No, mine!!!  
  
hott dogg ~there's tackle & tantrum everywhere, lets just get on with the chapter ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9. Sargent Kai  
  
"We got a letter, from Mr Dickinson" Said Max.  
  
"Read it a**hole!!" Shouted Kai when they got inside.  
  
"Ok, it says Dear Bladebreaker, I noticed that you battled one mysterious team the other day and defeated. In order to keep you boys in line, I decided to sent you guys to the Army, except for Ray, I got a special assignment for him. Ray, I want you to come to my office instead of the airport. The rest must immediately pack their bags and meet The Allstarz, Majestics & White Tigers in the airport, where you all headed together to the Army place. And Kai PLEASE be good" Max read.  
  
"Lets start packing" suggested Tyson. They all packed and headed to where they meant to be.  
  
*** Day has pass, Ray received another letter from Mr Dickinson. He was told to go to the training centre to check with the rest. When he arrived he saw, tonnes of cabins and lots of people who dressed like army but don't act like one. He saw about 5 or 6 people stood near one of the cabin window, listening to the radio and holding what it's like to be a lottery tickets. Then he saw a huge 4 wheel drive holding a sign saying 'Hiwatari Lottery' and below it, it says 'you can win this car'.  
  
As he walked and walked, he saw a group of lieutenants coming by and another sign saying 'Work hard and don't gamble' but it seems all of these people doesn't even care with the signs no matter how much it is.  
  
Finally Ray reached the office, he went inside and talked to the lady there "Excuse me, I'm Ray Kon. Mr Dickinson told me to come here" Said Ray.  
  
"DICKINSON?! You going straight to the Kernel" Said the lady, pulled Ray to the Kernel office.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Asked Ray to the lady, but the lady didn't say anything she just get Ray inside the Kernel's office and shut the door. Ray slowly turned around and looked at the Kernel. He was huge (like Gary), he was facing the window not saying a word. He suddenly turned around and asked Ray "How old are you?"  
  
"14, sir" answered Ray.  
  
"So young" Said the Kernel "Do you bring money?"  
  
"Yes sir" Said Ray, having no clue.  
  
"Give me your wallet please!" He said.  
  
"Pardon me sir?"  
  
"It's alright" Assured the Kernel. Ray then handed him his wallet. The Kernel slowly looked inside in surprise.  
  
"My God! There should be $5000 here!!"  
  
"Actually it is $7000 sir" Said Ray, silently.  
  
"Give me your hat please" Ray then handed him the Army hat, he receive earlier. The Kernel then took all the money out of the wallet and put them into Ray's hat, handing it back to Ray. "Sgt Hiwatari is one very odd person, so if you need anything, just come here ok, aw and be very careful with your money"  
  
"Yes sir" Said Ray, walking out.  
  
Ray then went to the large cabin, with 'Cabin Hiwatari A' written on it. There was a huge crowd inside, all cheering wearing their Army clothes. He spot his familiar friend Michael and Lee, sitting on top of some kind of hover tank, so he decided to talk to them. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry pal, the bet is over" Said Michael to Ray.  
  
"What?" Said Ray, couldn't hear them because of all the noise. Lee then pulled Ray's hand and sit him next to him on the top of the hover tank "What's going on?" Ray asked again.  
  
"Kai got his arm stuck on the vending machine and Tyson pulled his arm out successfully. And now Kai make a bet with another Sgt in other cabin, that Tyson is stronger than a horse. So now Tyson have to pull a rope to get a hankie-chief tied in the rope against this huge pony." Explained Lee to Ray.  
  
Ray could see Tyson suffered and still pulling the rope so hard with his teeth. He could see Kai walked over Tyson and told him to pull harder or else, but of course it is impossible against that huge pony pulling the other end of the rope in the other end of Tyson's mouth. So it is ended with Tyson losing.  
  
Max slowly untied Tyson and wiped his face with a wet cloth as Kai paid the leader of the other cabin $50000, angrily. "C'mon Hiwatari pay up" Said the other leader hastily. Kai sighed and handed him the money slowly. "Hurry up"  
  
"What, so now we're on schedule" Said Kai.  
  
"That pig is a loser, he's done" Smirked the leader. Ray, Lee & Michael came down and stood near Tyson.  
  
"No one call the Hiwatari a loser, not even the pig! Get him boys" Said Kai acted like he's a leader on the war, but no one react. *Sweat drop*  
  
"Wanna see and double the bet" Suggested the leader.  
  
"No! Please Kai!" Said Tyson tiredly.  
  
"No this is about the honour of me" Said Kai "Bring it on! And if I win I'll keep the horse and the cash!"  
  
"Good, the bet is on" Said the leader, shook Kai's hand.  
  
Tyson versus the horse again, this time he amazingly won, everyone cheering but Kai, he just lit his cigarette with a gold lighter.  
  
***  
  
After all those gambling, Kai sat in the office talking to Voltaire on the phone. His conversation slowly turned into an argument as usual "No Volt! I ain't gonna baby-sit your girlfriend Sheree. I don't care about her being your 29th girlfriend!" He then hung up and slammed the phone in front of him. Reaching a match in his pocket he slowly scrape it against the 'no smoking sign' and smoked "Old hags, so irresponsible" He said to himself.  
  
Kai then went out of the office, walking his way to Michael and Lee, who are arguing about who get to count the money (and maybe slip some to their pocket ^_^) "Could you guys keep it down! I'm feeling like I run a day care centre!" Said Kai on top of them. He then paused and sighed "A day care centre? That's not the bad idea! We could keep then in the storeroom and feed them the leftovers"  
  
Ray then walked over to Kai who is still filling with a wishful thought "Kai, Mr Dickinson sent me here to see you"  
  
"Oh hi Ray" Said Kai, started to walked but then suddenly stop. "Can you smell it?" Asked Kai, smelling the atmosphere "It's money!" Said Kai trailing the smell in his nose and ended up smelling Ray. He then suddenly became so different (nice & patient) toward Ray "Yo Ray this is Butler Michael & Butler Lee, your new slave. If you need anything just ask them to get it. You can even kick them around if you bored and need an entertainment. They officially yours now"  
  
"What?!" They both said, glaring at Kai.  
  
"Be nice" Said Kai smiling cool and so they did "Um, boys why don't you get your new master a set of towel, fluffy one and wont you take him to his cabin, five stars, introductory price" And so they both did, angrily. Ray was surprise by how nice Kai was, he hope he could stay like that forever, well hopefully anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hott dogg ~There you go everyone, hope you like it  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ BORING!!!  
  
SamuraiHaruko ~ Yo! Give him a chance, he got a serious writer block and he's trying  
  
Hott dogg ~ I'll sent you off to mars again *holding a rocket and about to attach it to her*  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ I'll shut up *doggie face*  
  
Hott dogg ~ Good, nice doggie, good doggie *make her his dog*  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ Hey wait a minute!!! I'm not your damn doggie!!  
  
Hott dogg ~ is too!  
  
Cyber-Shady ~ is not!  
  
SamuraiHaruko ~ This could go on for ages everyone, keep R&R ^_^ hopefully the story would get a bit funnier and better later on. On behalf of hott dogg, I'd like to say thanks for reading everyone!!! 


	10. On Drugs?

Phew! Okay, after 4 years of slacking off I'm finally gonna update this story! Just to recap, in the previous chapter, Kai had just been showing signs of him being… nice! Read on to find out more

"While they're getting your towels, come with me Ray!" said Kai cheerfully by the arm showing him around the place and to all the people there. (As if Ray didn't know who they were already!)

He took them to Max who was polishing the window to Kai's office "Aww! He's sweet, he's charming, and he's gay! You're gonna love this little dumb innocent dude Max!" Kai said in delight squishing Max's face in adoration.

Then they headed to the bar area where Gary was drinking coke and eating peanuts. "This is Gary and he doesn't speak English at all but don't tease him 'cause everyone deserves a little dignity a'ight?"

"Right…." Said Ray in response quietly a little freaked out by this, since Gary and Kai usually tries to kill each other and Kai always hurting Gary's feelings with endless insults.

Then Kai practically ran up to Tyson and said "Ray, this is Tyson, he's fat, cute and a rare kind of person!". Tyson smiled shyly. "Now, Tyson doesn't shower 'cause he's allergic to water but you'd get use to him! How could anyone hate this guy!" said Kai as he hugged Tyson.

At that moment, Ray practically froze. There is no way that these two people could actually get along. So Ray finally asked Kai.

"Kai, are you on drugs?"

"Sure! A little moonshine…" said Kai cheerfully.

"WHAT?" asked Ray not wanting to realize the truth.

"I'm kidding! "Said Kai as he gave Ray a friendly punch. "Loosen up Ray! Well that's the bar, that's the casino and that's the toilet!" said Kai pointing to all the places.

"Um… Kai…" said Ray in slight confusion.

"Yes Ray?" asked Kai

"Where do we train exactly?" asked Ray

"For what?" asked Kai this time sort of confused.

"Beyblading!" said Ray in shock and a little frustration.

"How the f should I know! I can't think of all the answers around here! I'm only the sergeant!" said Kai.

"Oi Kai! The Lieutenant is coming!" called out Eddy.

"Oh F! Clear the Casino! " Yelled Kai.

Everyone rushed as they shove away all the casino and gambling items and replace them with stuff like toolboxes, spare tires and bits and pieces. Everyone pretended to be busy doing something. The lieutenant came in just in time.

"Why good morning Sergeant! How are you today?" asked the lieutenant greeting Kai.

"Why, we're doin' fabulously!" said Kai.

"That's excellent to hear!" said the lieutenant, "so since you're all look ready, we're going to star the program in three days!"

"Program?" asked Kai clueless

"Of course! That's what you came here to do isn't it? To train you agility and speed, but don't worry because you'll be training with me! And I won't push you too hard. I'm just here to remind you, so good day" said the lieutenant salutes and exits. Kai salutes him as he exits the cabin.

"Shit! Hey everybody come here!" Kai shouted to everyone. They all gathered around him. I'm afraid I got some real sty news. In three days, we all have to do some fin training."

"But why the f do we have to do this s! It's so boring!" said Kevin

"Kevin! Watch your language!" said Ray.

"But the good news is Lieutenant Bern is the one training us so we won't suffer as much, even Tyson!" said Kai.

"But why?" asked Ray

"Duh Ray! The guy's obese! He wouldn't last five minutes!" said Kai with a sly grin.

Well that's all for me, but if you do like this story please review! I can't stress that enough! Think of it as my life energy, I'll die without it!


End file.
